Field
The aspects of the disclosed embodiments relate to data communications. In particular, the aspects of the disclosed embodiments relate to trigger event based response execution with enhanced data security.
Description of the Related Art
Various Internet and mobile telecommunications related services have proliferated during the last decade.
While there have been efforts to simplify using these services, they still typically require several actions from the end-user and/or complex set-up operations.
Accordingly, the aspects of the disclosed embodiments are directed to alleviating the problems described above and to introduce a solution that allows an extremely simple way to interact with e.g. various Internet and mobile telecommunications related services, for example by a single button press, and that allows enhanced data security.